Sandria Darque (Valiant Entertainment)
| Universe = | Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Louisiana | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Master Darque (twin brother) Marius Boniface (ex-lover) Deceased baby | Affiliations = | Creators = Bob Hall (original) (reboot) (reboot) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Sandria Darque is a necromancer and the twin sister of Master Darque. They were born in Louisiana in 1812. History Sandria Darque, and her twin brother Nicodemo, were born in 1812 Louisiana. They were born albino, and their birth killed their mother, meaning they were raised alone by their power-hungry, magician father. Trained in magic from a young age, Nicodemo and Sandria grew very close. Their father sought to use his twin children as a focus for a spell that would transport him to Lyceum, another world where he would be a god. Tattooing magic sigils across their bodies, he began the ritual. Sandria, quite painfully, began to be cast into the other plane, and Nicodemo, horrified at the sight of his beloved sister in pain, gathered all his magical strength, and the strength of all life around him, to kill his father. Turning their magic gifts into a business, the pair escaped into the world, dolling out minor blessings and curses for a fee. As their wealth grew, even amassing to the point they managed to build their own house, Nicodemo became more and more disgusted with the world, and more and more obsessed with his sister. She was his world, but Sandria did care about him nearly as much. Becoming scared of his wicked ways, Sandria lit their new home on fire, destroying everything the pair had worked for, and fled into the chaos of the American Civil War. In the heat of the war, Sandria came across a wounded soldier named Marius Boniface. Working with Marius to aid the Union army, she eventually claimed to fall in love with him, and even fathered his child just to manipulate him. When Nicodemo came for his sister once more, and Marius's love for her was at its peak, Sandria bound Marius to the banished voodoo spirit called the Shadow Loa. Marius was granted phenomenal powers, enough to temporarily defeat Darque, making him the first Shadowman in the modern day. After the war ended and the threat of her brother had temporarily passed, Sandria abandoned Marius, leaving him alone with the Loa. Sandria spent the next century mysteriously missing, presumed dead, only to surface again in the 21st century to kill her brother once and for all. Despite seemingly perishing in battle with the immortal Eternal Warrior and the avatar of the Earth known as the Geomancer , Nicodemo had once again clawed his way back to life. Sandria gathered the guild of assassins called the Shadow Seven, alongside British superspy Ninjak, and granted them powerful weapons with which to kill her brother. The seven soldiers invaded Nicodemo's new home in the mystical "Darquewood", and soon found themselves overwhelmed. Unable to use the weapons Sandria gave him, Ninjak instead used an atomic-level explosive to reduce the necromancer to dust and bones. Their mission successful, Ninjak and the Seven found themselves unable to contact or locate their benefactor. Sandria had indeed gone into hiding once more, but not before stealing her brother's bones from the government agents attempting to take them into custody. Personality Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: Sandria has learned a number of mystical abilities over the centuries she's been alive, broadly described as "Necromancy". ** Healing: Sandria can heal wounds on both herself and others, on one occasion totally fixing a near-fatal gunshot wound. ** Illusions: Sandria can make smoke-like images and visions appear in the real world. ** Telepathy: Sandria is capable of reading minds, and implanting thoughts and memories in others. ** Flight Equipment Notes * Sandria Darque receives her own song that bears her name on the album "Tales from the Deadside" by A Sound of Thunder, specifically "Sandria (Carry On)". The song "Children of the Dark" is also about her and her relationship with her twin brother. The album itself is a tribute to the hero Shadowman, another Valiant Comics character. Appearances Gallery Cover Art Shadowman Vol 4 10 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Tales from the Deadside Sandria Textless.jpg|''Tales from the Deadside'' ( ) NINJAK 024 VARIANT TEMPLESMITH TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 025 COVER-C ANWAR.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 025 VARIANT FRISON.jpg| Ninjak (Volume 3) #25 Panels Sandria Darque Shadowman-v4-0 002.jpg Sandria Darque Shadowman-v4-0 003.jpg Sandria Darque Shadowman-v4-10 001.jpg File:Sandria Darque Ninjak Vol 3 24 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Telepathy Category:Healing Abilities Category:Flight Category:Illusions Category:Necromancy Category:Twins